thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
The Time Capsule
The Time Capsule is an episode from the original series of ThunderCats. Written by Peter Lawrence, it originally aired on September 27, 1985. Official Summary Jaga informs the homesick Lion-O that the Time Capsule containing the history of Thundera is still intact somewhere on Third Earth. The quest to find the capsule leads Lion-O and Snarf into a battle with a Black Widow Shark before they escape over the Bridge of Light built by the Unicorns. Tygra confronts the Molemaster in the cave of the Molemen, Cheetara fights off a giant serpent, Panthro narrowly escapes a huge Crabmen, and the Rockmen have to be overcome by Lion-O and Snarf. The Time Capsule is found in the possession of an over-muscled Caveman. Lion-O arm-wrestles him for the 'prize' and winning, the ThunderCats take their capsule home. Official Moral A person's sense of identity includes identification with social, ethnic, racial, and religious groups into which one is socialized. This identification begins early, but is consolidated in adolescence. Lion-O's search for the Time Capsule is motivated by his desire to learn about his heritage. His motivation is strong since he missed his significant adolescent years when identity formation occurs. In that period, reasoning powers move beyond the particular and concrete to the general and hypothetical and are able to encompass more comprehensively such concepts as race and class. In the early and middle childhood years, in which the foundation is laid for identity formation, it is important children learn to develop positive racial and ethnic group identifications, which provide them with self-esteem. Story WilyKit and WilyKat are ecstatic to be surfing on their brand new Spaceboards, even tough Kat is struggling a bit with his while Kit has fully mastered hers. At Cats Lair, Panthro unveils his newest invention, "Voice Activated Communicators", which he has installed in Cheetara's Bo Staff, Tygra's Bolo Whip, and his own Nunchucks, allowing the ThunderCats to easily stay in touch with each other. Meanwhile, Lion-O is perched on top of Mount Anguish, remembering his home planet Thundera. Jaga's spirit materializes and tries to console the nostalgic Lion-O. Jaga goes on to inform him about the Time Capsule, a special piece of equipment that consisted of a nuclear opto-crystal. This contained the whole recorded history of Thundera. The ThunderCats had taken the Capsule with them when they fled Thundera but it was lost when their Flagship crashed on Third Earth. Lion-O tells the others about the Time Capsule and they at once spread out in search of it. Despite being told to remain in the lair, the ThunderKittens sneak out as soon as the others are gone. Tygra's chosen route takes him underground into the Mines of the Molemen where the timid creatures are frantically burrowing. When Tygra tries to ask them about the Time Capsule, the tyrannicaly Molemaster emerges, sending all the Molemen scampering into burrows to hide. Angered at the presence of a trespasser in his domain, the Molemaster strikes Tygra with his whip. However, using the much more powerful Bolo Whip, Tygra easily frightens the Molemaster, sending him fleeing. After this, he tries once again to get some information from the Molemen about the capsule but to no avail. Lion-O's selected path takes him straight to the River of Despair where the lurking Black Widow Shark prevents him from crossing it. Fortunately, the Female Unicorn Keeper comes to his aid and using a special crystal ball she forms the Bridge of Light across the body of water. When Lion-O and Snarf attempt to travel through the bridge, the shark jumps straight out of the water and slams itself against the overpass. Lion-O's attempt to shoot the shark with a bolt from the Sword of Omens only results in him further damaging the bridge. The two ThunderCats just manage to make it to the other side before the bridge disintegrates. Cheetara's search leads her to a swampy region where she is attacked by a huge Sea Serpent. However, she manages to outwit the slimy reptile with her super speed. Panthro meanwhile end up on a beach where he encounters the bad-tempered Crabman who snaps his Nunchucks in two. Instead of fighting the mindless beast, Panthro chooses to flee in the ThunderTank. The ThunderKittens almost end up becoming bait to the Black Widow Shark. Even though they narrowly escape becoming fish food, the shark manages to crush one of their Spaceboards in her powerful jaws, leaving the twins with just one board between them. Meanwhile, Lion-O and Snarf notice a sparkling object in a not-so-far cave. Using the Sword of Omens, he confirms that it is indeed the Time Capsule and he summons his friends to his location before heading into the cave. Unfortunately for him, the cave happens to be the home of a savage Caveman who has claimed the capsule for himself. Incapable of speaking, the Caveman uses gestures to challenge the young lord to an arm-wrestling match, with the capsule as the prize. Lion-O agrees and after a lot of effort, he succeeds in defeating his much larger and stronger opponent. The other ThunderCats who had arrived while the match was in progress, help Lion-O to load the capsule into the tank and head home with it. Characters Vehicles Locations Trivia * This episode introduces a number of strange indigenous Third Earth creatures such as Caveman, Crabman, and the Black Widow Shark. * WilyKit and WilyKat's preferred mode of transportation, the Spaceboards make their debut in this episode. * Jaga mentions that Lion-O was twelve years old when the ThunderCats fled from Thundera. * When Panthro instructs the ThunderKittens to stay in the lair so that they are safe, WilyKit says, "Safe is boring!", the exact same line that was said by the young Lion-O when told to remain in the Sword Chamber in the first episode Exodus. Goofs Notable Quotes Lion-O: What was Thundera like, Jaga? I mean, what happened there? Jaga: (laughs) Ah, you are homesick. Lion-O: I just wish I knew more about it. Jaga: That's natural enough. You were only twelve years old when you left Thundera, and when you landed here on Third Earth, you were a man. You missed the whole part of growing up. Tygra: Yes, Lion-O. Everything about Thundera is in the Time Capsule. But we all thought it must have been destroyed in the crash. Lion-O: What is that? Female Unicorn Keeper: That, my young friend, is the Black Widow Shark. She lies in wait for anyone who tries to cross the River of Despair. Cheetara: Okay. Let's see how you deal with a little speed! Lion-O: It couldn't have landed here. It's too far from where we crashed. Snarf: Someone must have brought it, but who? Snarf: This is one contest you'll never win Lion-O. Look at the size of him! Lion-O: We'll just have to see. Media This episode was released on the following media: VHS * The Time Capsule and The Fireballs of Plun-Darr (VHS) * ThunderCats Vol.9: Wolfrat (included as a Bonus Episode) - an f.h.e. release DVD * Season 1 Volume 1 DVD * Season 1 DVD * Seasons 1 & 2 DVD Books Storybooks *Quest for the Magic Crystal *Quest for the Magic Crystal (Tempo Books) Comics *The Time Capsule (US Comic) Episode Screenshots Time_Capsule_1.jpg Time_Capsule_2.jpg Time_Capsule_3.jpg Time_Capsule_4.jpg Time_Capsule_5.jpg Time_Capsule_6.jpg Time_Capsule_7.jpg Time_Capsule_8.jpg Time_Capsule_9.jpg Time_Capsule_10.jpg Time_Capsule_11.jpg Time_Capsule_12.jpg External Links *The Time Capsule on IMDb *ThunderCats 1985 cartoon series on Wikipedia *Dan Maruschak's Review of "The Time Capsule" *ThunderCats on ThunderCats.org Category:Thundercats: 1980s TV episodes Category:ThunderCats episodes written by Peter Lawrence Category:Season 1 (ThunderCats 1980s)